1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface fastener with a mesh region formed in the foundation cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional surface fasteners with a mesh region formed in the foundation cloth for ventilation and moisture permeability such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-91009 are well known.
The fastener mentioned above for ventilation and moisture permeability is woven only from multifilament threads. This means that when the fastener is sewn it tends to curve along its width. This can be rectified by attempting to uncurl it or by trying to push it down by hand, but this is a very laborious process. Also, the use of multifilament threads means that it takes a long time for it to dry after it has been washed. Additionally, as it is of a woven structure it will tend to drift, which means that the dimensions of its width will not be stable.